The New World
by ccchocolate-rrrose
Summary: First of a series...maybe Kagome is an Algonquin indian. Her father is the chief who engaged her to a wealthy indian man. Inuyasha is a captian on his way to America. What happens when these paths cross? Based on Pocahontas.
1. Kagome

"Mommy! Mommy! Read me a story!" The young child whined, hopping onto her bed and looking up at her mother.

"Yes, alright." She sighed. "I will tell you of your great ancestors who came to this very land of America hundreds of years ago."

The little girl bounced again, smiling. "Tell me mommy! Tell me of he England guy who fell in love with the Indian lady!"

The mother smiled. "It all started in the late fifteen hundreds, with a young man who had no family, nor friends, that he could count on, and a young Indian woman who just wanted to have her own life…"

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the language stuff I use…On a side note, I know this is kind of unrealistic on how Pocahontas was really treated, but whatever.**_

_**The New World**_

_**By: darkangelprincess24**_

She sat next to the large willow tree come to be known as her very grandmother. The woman sighed and fiddled with her turquoise bracelet.

"Grandmother Kaede," She began, "I don't want to stay here. It is far to boring and there's nothing to do."

A face appeared from the tree's trunk. It laughed. "Now, child, there is plenty to do in the forests. There is animals, and this old woman does know that you enjoy the company of animals far better than humans."

If anyone else besides the Indians of the lands had been talked to by Grandmother Kaede, the willow tree, they would be thought to be mad. Some thought she was merely a figment of their imagination. Not that it was for any to worry over; Grandmother only talked to the natives of her land, and that would never change, and it hadn't for over a hundred years. Grandmother studied the young woman that sat before her.

Kagome, currently at a young age of sixteen, wore animal hide made into a leather of light brown. It was light in weight, but the winter months were coming soon, and she would have to make heavier clothing. Kagome took extra care in her winter clothing, especially since last year, when the harsh winter killed her mother and brother. Her father never talked about it, except when unintentionally insulting Kagome when he tells her Sota, her brother, would not disappoint him as much as she.

She sighed and wiggled her toes from the inside of her moccasins, also made of light brown leather, and caught her turquoise necklace in her mouth gently. Kagome's eyes flashed quickly to her right on instinct when a slight rustle in the bushes was heard. She stood and faced the noise, her dagger ready in her left hand. Her enticing blue eyes scanned the area, and a slight breeze took place, blowing her ebony hair that was captured into a ponytail.

Grandmother Kaede sank back into her home, the willow tree, and watched quietly. It might be an intruder, and she would only intrude on the fight if Kagome needed help.

"Who goes?" Kagome called steadily. She had learned early on that if she are frightened, the enemy knows, be it animal or human. She heard footsteps and gripped her dagger, ready to attack, silently grateful she had sharpened it yesterday. Her grip relaxed when her sixteen year old friend emerged.

"Sorry!" The woman whispered, her sarcastic tone pouring out through her mouth and dark brown eyes. Kagome rolled her eyes at the older woman. "I guess I will never be as quiet as you."

"Sango, I am not quiet; you are loud." Kagome smiled, placing her dagger back into its pouch. Sango blushed slightly.

Sango wore a similar outfit to Kagome's, though a bit more plain. It was leather also, but it did not have designs made with different colored beads decorating the front. It had one color with little design; a light red berry that had been made into beads and woven onto her dress. Sango had no jewelry on, but her brown hair was tied back with a white ribbon.

"Come, miss Kagome. Chief has instructed to see you." Sango bowed her head slightly. She was, after all, merely a servant to Lady Kagome, the daughter of the chief.

Kagome smiled, tight-lipped. This behavior was starting to get annoying. "How many times have I told you to call me Kagome, Sango?"

"But-" Sango protested.

"No." Kagome raised her hand for silence. She smiled at her friend playfully. "I, daughter of Chief Higurashi, _order_ you to call me Kagome."

Sango sighed and rolled her eyes slightly. "Fine, _Kagome_."

Kagome nodded and smiled again jokingly. "Good."

They two women walked back to the village, unaware of the seriousness of the meeting with Chief about to come.

**_ß à I.M.E.A. tomorrow! Wish me luck!_**

"Sir Inuyasha! Why are you _here_, at a bar, _gambling_?" The eighteen year old looked up from his money to his friend.

"What's it to you, Miroku?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The ship docks in a half an hour!" He screeched, pounding his hands heavily onto the table. He watched as the captain's violet eyes widened.

"It _what_!" Inuyasha turned back to his opponents and smiled his most charming smile. "Sorry, boys, but I've got a ship to sail."

He stood, and pretended to brush off his red captain's uniform while sneaking some coins into his pocket. The men didn't seem to notice. Inuyasha turned and walked out the door briskly, smirking as he heard complaints of the loss of money as the door to the pub slammed shut. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure his right hand man was following him.

"You are unbelievable!" Miroku muttered as they boarded the large ship. "And you don't even have any money to gamble with."

Inuyasha smirked arrogantly. "Well, I don't see your pockets overflowing with coins, now do I?"

Miroku shook his head in annoyance. "You need a woman, not money. You are already twenty. You should have a wife."

Inuyasha sighed. "I do not need a woman. I do perfectly fine without a wench, although I could use one." He tilted his head thoughtfully.

"My god! You are hopeless!" Miroku cried, throwing his hands into the air. Inuyasha smirked and leaned against the banister that led to the rooms.

"Coming from you, the man who has a different woman to take home each day. What had your parents been thinking when they told you to be a priest?"

Miroku shrugged. "Maybe because they didn't want me to end up a right hand man to an arrogant captain, sailing to a new world."

"Humph! I am not arrogant, just…confident." Inuyasha said, making his eyes into little slits and staring Miroku down intensely. "And _anything_ is sure to be better then England."

Miroku said nothing. Turning on his heel, he called to the crewmembers, "Come on, men, we dock in twenty minutes!"

Inuyasha watched as the men stopped what they were doing briefly to hear what Miroku had said, then scramble to get their jobs done after he was finished. He turned to his quarters and glanced at a map before sitting on his bed, holding his head ion his hands. _What have I gotten myself into? _He thought. He sighed and slid his hands to his chin and rested it in them. Inuyasha knew the dangers of exploring the unknown; that Spaniard, Christopher Columbus, still hadn't come back from his journey, even though he had set sail about two years ago.

"Inuyasha," A voice said quietly, walking into the quarters. "are you sure I'm old enough to go?"

Inuyasha looked up at the red-haired boy in front of him, his emerald eyes shining with unshed tears. He stood and walked to the boy, careful to keep his posture straight and his chin held high.

"Of course you are. You are a man-almost." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Thirteen, Shippo. Soon to be fourteen, which is almost fifteen, which is very close to a man." He noticed Shippo's eyes brimming with tears and grabbed him by the collar, bringing him up to his face. "Suck those tears back in, boy. Men don't cry."

"But my dad used to." Shippo sniffed. Inuyasha let go of his collar, throwing him harshly to the ground.

"Then your father was weak."

Shippo scrambled up and ran out of the room. Inuyasha shook his head and was about to sit down at his desk, when Miroku pushed himself off the wall next to the door to Inuyasha's room and slid into his room with his arms crossed. He leaned against Inuyasha's dresser and frowned slightly.

"Inuyasha, that boy has been through more pain then-"

"That boy doesn't know what pain is!" He interrupted, whirling around angrily. It added fuel to his fire when Miroku did not get angry; he just shook his head slightly and uncrossed his arms, walking slowly up to his friend until he was only an inch from Inuyasha's face. Neither flinched or backed down from each other's stare.

"Empathy, Inuyasha. Empathy. Try using it." Inuyasha stared at Miroku with a slightly angry expression on his face.

"When I needed empathy, no one gave it to me. Why should I give people a gift if they never gave something back?"

"Because," Miroku said, leaning in to whisper, "it's the right thing to do."

With those last words, Miroku walked past his new friend calmly and out to the dock, leaving Inuyasha to replay the scene in his mind, wondering what comeback he could have used.

_** oo Yea! I made I.M.E.A.!**_

As soon as Kagome stepped into her father's large hut, she noticed the tense atmosphere. Something was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon. She clicked her tongue quietly and sat in front of the fire pit, warming her hands. She didn't look up at her father yet.

Suddenly, a man's hand grabbed a fistful of hair and pushed her into a bowing position fiercely, shoving her face into the dirt and making it hard to breathe. "Show respect, woman!"

Kagome used her strength to take her face out of the ground and spit out the dirt. The Indian man let go of her hair roughly. Kagome stared in disbelief at her father, the _chief_. He stared back emotionlessly.

"Wegonen wa nada wendam**_(what do you want)_**?" She asked, her voice dripping with venom and anger. She took note the way the guards tensed at the manner in which she addressed the chief of their village, and smirked to herself.

"Calm yourself." He said, surprisingly calm. "The man of the name Koga Yuaku has a wealthy father, as I hope you." Only then did Kagome look up at him. She nodded slightly. "And, as you also know, trading prices between tribes are not becoming any less expensive."

Kagome's eyes widened. "No…" She whispered. Her father did not seem to hear her and continued speaking.

"If Sota were alive, I would engage him to the daughter of Chief Penklek, someone of more wealth. Ayame, was that the daughter's name?" Kagome, having met the redhead many times, nodded again. Her cheeks flared in anger.

"Kagome, you are engaged to Koga Yuaku now. You will be a good wife and serve him well. Understoo-"

Kagome stood up and clenched her fists. "I will not marry that…that… kokosh**_(pig)_**!"

Chief stood also, though less angrily. "You _will_ marry into a wealthy family. You _will_ serve that man and make him happy!"

"What about my happiness?" Kagome all but shrieked. "If Sota was alive, you would let him marry whomever he wished. Wouldn't you?" No answer came. Kagome clenched her fists and ran up to him. She didn't reach him, though, for many pairs of arms locked around hers and held her back, pulling her out of the hut. "Wouldn't you!"

The arms all threw her at once onto the hard dirt by the ocean. Kagome heard someone run up to her and wrap their arms around her. She leaned into the touch and suddenly started sobbing, keeping her eyes closed. "Shh…It's okay, miss Kagome. It's okay."

_**()--() All hail Hana!**_

_**Author's Note: So? You like? Dislike? Again, I know this is not how Pocahontas was really treated, and the time period is a little off, I think…If anyone knows any suggestions for me (time period, whatever…) please tell me!**_

_**This is also going to be made into a "series". I will finish this story, then make another story like this with another legend or story. Suggestions for that too, please!**_

_**Review! …Please. Can I have…10 reviews?**_


	2. Inuyasha

Author's Note: Hello. I'm veryveryvery sorry about not updating this story (or The Assassins) but I was working really hard on some other things. I had absolutely NO time for this story at all, but I will not give it up! Don't worry, I'm very persistent. I hope I get some reviews, but it's not the most important thing…

Another thing. PLEASE do not review with those "Send this to 10 people and your crush will…" It's annoying and I believe you can get banned. I don't think I have to mention names because there's only five reviews and one of them is in there…

Enjoy the chapter!

_**EDIT: Inuyasha is now only eighteen! AND Kagome and him can speak the same language just to avoid…things.**_

_**X**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…yet. Mwah-haha

The New World

By: darkangelprincess24

Chapter two

_**X**_

Inuyasha leaned against the door to his quarters. They had been sailing for a month and a half and they hadn't seen a--

"Land ho!"

Almost instantly, Inuyasha sprang up and looked up at the man in the crow's-nest, waiting for an affirmation. The man spotted him and waved down. "Captain, I see land! About a mile away!"

The captain nodded and turned. The next two minutes the ship was barking with orders. When the bottom of the ship scraped the mud-covered water, Inuyasha strapped his gun to his back and jumped gracefully over the side, helping pull the boat out of the water. Other men, including Miroku, helped as well. As soon as the boat was on land securely, Inuyasha turned to his curious men.

"I will search the land. I trust you men to stay here and unload." He turned on his heel and started walking.

_**X**_

"Who is that?" Sango whispered, peering over Kagome's shoulder.

"I…don't know, Sango. They are…white men."

Kagome kept her eyes glued to the tall man dressed in strange red clothing as he walked in the direction of their village. She found herself wishing to run her hands through his black, soft looking hair that blew in the wind. As if he knew she was there, the man's eyes flicked in her direction, scanning the area before meeting her chocolate eyes.

Without moving her face much, Kagome whispered to Sango, "Go, Sango, and tell the village I am out for a walk."

"But-"

"Go, Sango."

Sango nodded and skittered away to the village. As soon as her footsteps were no longer heard, Kagome stood quietly. The man was watching her as she stepped from behind the trees. His head tilted to the side slightly as he observed her.

Kagome stepped closer to him so the were almost touching. She held her hand up and grabbed his lightly. She pressed their palms together. The man was still staring at her, trying to meet her eyes.

_**X**_

Inuyasha waited for the person hiding in the trees to come to him. Eventually, she stood and walked towards him, letting him get a good look at her. She had long black hair to her waist and piercing blue-gray eyes that locked with his. The woman looked around his age, and she was about seven inches shorter than him, but intimidating. Her brown moccasins didn't make a sound as she stopped in front of him. She must have been of some high stature, for her leather, sundress-like outfit was covered with beautifully colored beads.

When she pressed his palm to hers, Inuyasha felt an electric spark burst through him. She didn't say a word as she traced his handsome face with her fingertips. He shuddered slightly and she smiled.

"What…is your name, girl?" Inuyasha asked in the meanest voice he could muster. The young woman narrowed her eyes slightly and stuck her lips out a little, giving her a mysterious look.

She put a finger to her lips. "Shh…." She whispered, smiling.

Inuyasha blinked. When he opened his eyes, he was being pushed against a tree with a knife to his throat. The woman was staring at him with dangerous eyes, holding the knife in place. Inuyasha growled.

"Do not intrude on our village, White Man. If you do, we kill you." The woman licked her lips and smiled before pushing herself off Inuyasha and running in the opposite direction, taking the dagger with her.

He stayed in the position against the tree for more than five minutes before heading back to his men.

"As I explored, I found a good place to set camp. Tomorrow, we set to explore, some _more_." He was met with nods. "Good. Gather the supplies and follow me."

Inuyasha led them back to where he met the woman.

"Here?" Miroku asked, looking around.

"Of course not, fool." Inuyasha snapped. He cursed in his head and sighed with relief when he saw a clearing. He ran to the middle of it and turned to face his crew. "Here."

The men nodded and set up the tents and supplies. Later, after everyone went to bed, Inuyasha sat up from his cot and snuck out of the campsite.

He wander aimlessly, hoping that he could someway find the mysterious woman he met. "She's quite the beauty." He whispered to himself.

Pushing his way through the coarse bushes, Inuyasha finally found a type of pond with tall willow trees surrounding the area. A figure was sitting next to the largest willow tree, talking. He padded closer, hiding behind random trees. His eyes widened with amazement as he realized the figure was actually the woman he met. He watched her as she stopped talking and sat cross-legged on an old tree stump.

"Come out, White Man, I know you are there." She called softly.

Inuyasha stepped out from the trees and jumped to the tree stump she sat on. He sat next to her, letting one leg dangling off the edge.

"Hi." He greeted gruffly.

The woman turned her head towards him. "Hello, White Man."

They sat in silence before Inuyasha broke it. "Tell me. What is your name, woman?"

She smiled grimly. "My name is not important."

"But I need to know!" He exclaimed, leaning closer to her so she could feel his breath.

"Kagome." She said. "Kagome is my name."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, letting the word roll off his tongue easily. "That's a nice name."

"Woman!" An angry voice yelled in the distance.

Kagome's eyes widened and she scrambled up. "I have to go, White Man."

"It's Inuyasha." He said. She smiled.

"Fine. I have to go, Inuyasha. Kog--I mean, someone is calling me."

She bowed slightly before running off, leaving Inuyasha to wonder about her all night and when he would see her again.


End file.
